Till death do us Part
by Neko Aburame
Summary: My OC's life with Shino right after she moves into the village hidden in the leaves. Also includes my friend's OC's marrage with Kakashi! What starts out as a simple mission with a guy she barely knows, turns into a life of bug filled joy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I was walking down the street headed towards the Hokage's office. As she had called me to come and see her immediately, though she wouldn't say why, as usual. All I did know was that it most likely involved some mission or other.

I had to admit I was surprised that she had started sending me on missions so soon after I moved here from a small town not too long ago. I had thought that she would at least wait a few months or something like that. _'Oh well, guess I can't argue too much about it since it pays so well, I mean before long I'll get to see if my family will get to move to konaha as well. Oh I can't wait to have someone I actually know here with me!'_

As I walk down towards the Hokage's office, I look around me at this village that has allowed me to live within it, and I find that I love it already.

When I arrive at her door I go to knock, to find that it is already open. So I peek around the corner, "Um, M-Ma'am, may I come in?"

Tsunade looked at the door from the sound of my quiet and mostly unheard voice. "Of course, come in" she said, so I came around the corner into the somewhat small room. "Alright," she continued to the now four people standing in front of her, "I want you to find out what has been happening in a small town near the border", she looked at me, "and I want you to take Tsuki here with you, understood?"

Everyone nodded and we set off. As we were leaping through the woods a hooded shinobi turned towards me. "We have not properly met, why? Because we were short on time earlier, my name is Aburame Shino, what is yours?"

I suddenly got nervous, as I tended to do when someone started talking to me. "Um, m-my name is H-Hikari Tsuki" I said as I not-quite-so looked at him. He just turned to stare at me through his dark black sunglasses. "I haven't seen you around before, where are you from?"

"Um w-well…." I looked down not quite sure I wanted to tell an almost complete stranger my entire life story. "Well I uh…" I started to blush from my nervousness.

"Alright, we'll set up camp here for tonight" said a man with silver hair and one hidden eye as he signaled for us all to stop. To my relief the guy didn't ask any more questions and seemed to drop the matter. We jumped down from the trees and started setting up tents; one for the guys and one for the girls.

I went into my tent along with the other girl that was with us. As I got a better view of her I realized that she was around the man with the silver hair's age. She turned and caught me starring at her, much to my embarrassment.

" Is this your first B rank mission?" she asked.

"Um n-no it isn't" I answered, unsure if I should be uneasy or something else by this woman's somewhat intimidating aura.

"Then why so nervous?" she inquired with an almost quizzical expression on her usually blank face.

"Uh well it's just I'm fairly new to this village and w-well I guess I'm just not uh…comfortable…with everyone yet…" I told her as I looked everywhere except at her.

With a monotone voice she told me "you'll get used to it." Then she turned over into her sleeping bag and advised me to get some sleep. I blinked at her wondering if I would ever really get used to this new life. I sighed, _'oh well, maybe she's right, maybe I will get used to it. After all life does have it's twists and turns.'_ I rolled into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes, hoping she was right.

_*Author's Note: Tis is my first fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed it! ^ ^ I've decided that I'm going to wait and see if anyone reads it before I make more chapters and stuff. So if you have read this and you want me to keep writing, just comment that you think so!_*


	2. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any of its characters or anything. And I apologize for not saying so in the first chapter._*

Chapter 2:

We got an early start the next morning; as to somewhat quicken the pace. Along the way I found out that the woman's name was Hatake Kumo, and that the silver haired man's name was Hatake Kakashi. They were also apparently married and from what I could tell both wouldn't speak much, not that I wasn't glad for that though.

Also along the way they, (or rather Shino), explained what the mission was about. The town that we were headed to was having issues with someone coming and slaughtering some of their livestock, but just recently when one of the townsmen went to investigate his livestock's sudden uproar, he was attacked and killed by an unknown murderer. It just so happened that near the border there were recent killing of shinobi from the village. So we were being sent in to find out if they were connected and to put a stop to it immediately.

As we neared the town I started to get an eerie feeling as to just why Lady Tsunade had sent me along. For as we got close I could see that this was the very town from which I had moved from. Then I had a chilling thought, if it was the head owner of the livestock that had been killed then that meant that it had to have been my grandfather. I suddenly felt scared for I remembered the promise a man had once made to my family, that he would kill us all even if it meant his own life. '_Could it be the same man?' _I thought, _'I wonder if he really is trying to kill us all one by one, if so I'd better get Mom and Dad to a safer place and fast.'_ I closed my eyes not really wanting to but suddenly having to think about if he got his wish and they were all gone, _'then there would only be me left, and that means he would surely come after me as well, oh this can't be good in any way at all! I _have_ to stop this from happening!'_

After we got into the town I went and introduced my parents. They seemed particularly thrilled that I had got sent in this mission and could see them again. As we said goodbye to my family we went to investigate the problem at hand. We ended up separating into two groups of two; Kumo with Kakashi and Me with Shino. What we planned on doing was capturing the cow killer first then getting the murderer at the border. Shino and I were to inspect the southern and western side of the town while Kumo and Kakashi went with the Northern and Eastern. We had panned on spending the night outside as to better keep watch.

It was around possibly twelve midnight and it was my shift. I wasn't too comfortable with me having t keep watch by myself, with the whole killer after me and my family and everything, but I suffered through it. I didn't know why I did not say anything to the rest of them about it but I didn't. Perhaps I should have told them, it might have made some kind of difference. Though I sure as heck didn't know what that could be. Just then I heard a rustle in the bushes below the branch where I stood. I looked down, and there was someone who had a kunai in one hand. Just as I was about to call the others that I had found something, when someone grabbed me from behind and made sure I couldn't move or speak. I quickly kicked the guy and wriggled my way out. Then I looked around and happened to notice that Shino wasn't in his spot like he was supposed to be right before pain exploded in the back my head and I blacked out.

_Author's Note: yes I know this is a short chapter just like the first one, but again like I said This is my first fanfic, so I'm still getting used to writing so much at one time. Please I ask that you review and tell me what you think! ^ ^ I would really appreciate it!_


End file.
